Sweet Chu!
by dewi.db
Summary: Tak ada kalimat sempurna yang mampu kuberikan untukmu.. Karena kau begitu sulit 'tuk ku untaikan dengan kata kata..


**Sweet Chu~!**

Title : Sweet Chu~!

Cast : YeWook, Siwon

Genre : Romance, Yaoi/BL

Rating : Teenager

Length : Ficlet

Author : Ninoel

Hallo.. saya author baru disini, saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu ataupun nyampah. Hanya sekedar ingin memberikan cerita yang saya buat.. terima kasih untuk waktunya karena mau membaca.

Story is Begin!

 _ **"Tak ada kalimat sempurna yang mampu kuberikan untukmu.. Karena kau begitu sulit 'tuk ku untaikan dengan kata kata.."**_

Ryeowook, namja imut yang berprofesi sebagai pengagum sekaligus teman seorang aktor bernama Choi Siwon ini begitu terpuruk saat mengetahui namja yang akrab dipanggil siwon ini telah mempunyai kekasih yang tak lain adalah rivalnya sendiri. Hatinya begitu terluka saat ia melihat siwon tengah berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Jika saja didunia ini tak ada hukuman untuk membunuh orang, dapat di pastikan saat itu ia sudah membunuh rivalnya dan membuangnya kelaut. Namun itu hanyalah satu pemikiran gila yang melayang bebas di otaknya. Pada kenyataannya yang dilakukan hanyalah berjalan lemah dibawah guyuran hujan dengan sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya, jika diteliti dengan baik, dipastikan ada air mata jatuh bersamaan dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"aku mencintaimu.." sesalnya kepada satu kalimat itu. Bodoh! Ya, itulah kata yang pas untuknya sekarang. Ketika cintanya telah pergipun, ia masih tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanya. Ia takut, takut jika siwon akan membencinya. Takut jika siwon menjauhinya. Bahkan takut jika siwon melupakannya. "naega jeongmal saranghamnida siwon hyung!"

"ternyata menyenangkan juga menikmati guyuran hujan di malam hari"

Seseorang tiba tiba saja ada disamping ryeowook dan seketika membuyarkan kesedihannya. Seorang Namja tampan dengan stelan sepatu sport, celana jeans, kaos yang dibalut jaket, dengan syal melilit lehernya, lalu tangannya memakai sarung tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya dan terakhir topi hiphop yang menutupi hampir seluruh rambutnya. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terus saja terpusat pada namja disampingnya itu sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"berhentilah menatapku. Aku tahu aku tampan!"

"m-mwo?" Ryeowook akui memang namja ini begitu tampan dan ketika sekilas dia tersenyum, senyumannya sungguh memabukkan. Namun sifat narsisnya sepertinya harus dihilangkan.

"kau.. S-siapa?"

"kajja, kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil merangkul pundak ryeowook lalu berjalan menyamakan langkahnya. Benar benar bukan jawaban yang ingin ryeowook dengar.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, dan sepertinya ryeowook begitu nyaman berada dalam rangkulan namja itu. Ia tersenyum dalam diamnya menyadari satu hal kalau mungkin ia mulai tertarik pada namja yang baru ia kenal ini. Love at the fist time! Mungkin inilah yang di alamaninya saat ini.

"ahh. Akhirnya kita sampai. cepat masuklah." serunya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ne. Goma-.. MWO? Sa-sampai? Da-dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

"itu hal yang mudah. Bahkan segalanya tentangmu aku mengetahuinya, Wookie-ah."

"n-neo? N-nu-nuguse-o?"

"kau ingin tahu?"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya cepat, ia benar benar penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya namja ini. Sang namja kini mendekat kearah ryeowook menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ryeowook terlihat begitu gugup saat pandangannya begitu dekat dengan namja itu. Berbeda dengan namja yang kini menampilkan senyumannya.

"aku adalah calon tunanganmu. Kim jong woon."

"MWO?"

"suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu semuanya. Chagiya!" tuturnya meyakinkan.

Kini namja yang bernama jong woon itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada ryeowook, mengunci tubuh ryeowook diantara tubuhnya dan dinding depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Kepalanya semakin mendekat pada kepala ryeowook, semakin dekat dan jong woon memiringkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Ryewook hanya diam saat dirinya terhimpit oleh jong woon. Dan entah setan apa yang membuat ryeowook kini mengikuti jong woon menutup mata.

Hembusan nafas terdengar jelas menerpa bibir ryeowook. Perlahan, bibir jong woon menempel sempurna di permukaan bibir sintal milik ryeowook. Merasakan manisnya bibir ryeowook secara lembut dan perlahan. Just kiss. Dibawah deraian hujan, dengan sorotan lampu kecil diatas kepala ryeowook. Sungguh keadaan yang romantis. *ada yang mau? Ahahaha* Dan, hey! Mereka tak sadar apa ya itu kan masih di depan pintu pagar rumah, walaupun terhalang oleh dinding dikanan kirinya, tetep aja depannya kan jalan yang cukup dilewatin mobil. Eh.. Back to story.

5menit kemudian..

'hatchi'

"aish.. Kau merusak suasana wookie."

"mi-mianh"

"ahh.. Ciuman kita jadi terganggu. Sudahlah. Masuklah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit nanti."

"ne.. MWO? Ci-ciuman?" sontak ryeowook membekap mulutnya menyadari ia telah berciuman dengan namja yang mengaku dirinya adalah calon tunangan ryeowook. Dengan wajah memerah ia bergegas masuk tanpa memerdulikan jong woon. Sedangkan jong woon hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian ryeowook.

"jaljayo kim Ryeowook!"

-END-

Itulah sedikit kisah romance yang datang dari sweet couple YeWook..! Maaf alur maksain. Yang penting ide saya tercurahkan. Ha ha ha.. Terinspirasi oleh hujan semalam.. He he he..

Hope your like!^^


End file.
